


Trapped Confessions

by blackfin



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfin/pseuds/blackfin
Summary: Niles giggling in his ear is making the bad situation both better and worse. Stuck in a hole in the ground, a trap set by someone, Corrin anxiously tries to hide just what being that close to Niles is doing to him but, in such a small space, there's not much of anything that can hide





	Trapped Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my tumblr, blackfen (main tumblr: s-aizo)

Niles giggling like a little kid directly into the ear was both making the bad situation better, and worse. Struggling to ignoring the warm puffs of breath brushing over his skin, the firm body pressed against him, and just how good Niles smelled, Corrin scanned what he could of the hole they had both fallen into, hoping that there was some kind of way for them to pull their way out. No matter how hard he looked, it seemed like it was hopeless. Whoever had built this trap - he was guessing Takumi - did a thorough job. There wasn’t even so much of a rock to get a handhold on. Sticking his fingers into the soil revealed it to be sandy, loose and completely unable to hold up against the weight. 

Even an idiot would be able to see that they were well and truly stuck. Sighing in exasperation, Corrin squirmed a little bit in an attempt to get into a more comfortable position but only succeeded in making his discomfort even greater. He didn’t want to risk moving again to give comfort another chance. It was already risky enough to even slightly shift. He and Niles were literally smooshed together, meaning that at any moment, Niles might catch onto the fact that he was sporting a raging boner. 

Not that he was embarrassed about that. Completely natural reaction - really, who wouldn’t get turned on in a situation like this? Niles was close, very close. He smelled good, very good. And Corrin’s nose was practically smooshed into those beautiful, defined, tanned pecs. Each one was an ingredient for getting incredibly aroused. Only reason he didn’t want Niles to find out was because he’d never hear the end of it. Someone would find them, eventually, but until then, if Niles discovered the tent he was pitching, the extent of time left in this hole-trap would be spent listening to endless teasing. 

Situation already sucked hard enough, he didn’t need teasing on top of it. So, he would just deal with the discomfort, and try his hardest to keep his hips as far away from Niles as possible. As long as he could do that, everything would be fine. They would just wait until someone stumbled across them, and he would just enjoy the upside of this - Niles giggling and being so close to him - until they were rescued. 

“Well, not exactly how I saw our first date panning out.” Niles chuckled, his soft hair tickling Corrin’s ear. 

“What are you talking about?” Corrin responded lightly, “This is my definition of romantic.”

“Really? I’ll make sure to remember that for next time.” 

“We’re going to have to get out of here first if you want there ever to be a next time.” 

“Even if we don’t, at least we have the honor of dying in a scandalous, compromising position.”

Corrin snorted, “Wow, aren’t we lucky.”

“If it’s any consolation,” Warm fingers gently brushed against his side, causing him to shiver and suck in a sharp breath through his nose, “there’s no one else I’d rather be stuck in a hole with.”

“I’m flattered.” Corrin replied dryly, heat flooding his cheeks. It sounded like he was rolling his eyes but, actually, there had to be quite the goofy smile on his face. Course, he couldn’t tell if Niles was being sincere, though he had a feeling that he meant what he said. And really, even though he wouldn’t admit it, it did make him feel better to hear Niles say that. 

“What should we do while waiting to be rescued?” Niles asked, lazily caressing his side. 

Now, he was sure Niles was just teasing, “Have a deep, stirring conversation about the economy. What’s your opinion on the rising prices of wheat?”

“You smell so good. You know that?” Pressing closer, Niles inhaled deeply, the hand on Corrin’s side slipping up from his side to his back, following the line of his spine until it reached his neck. There, strong, warm, calloused fingers wove through his hair, gently petting him. One arm slung around his waist, tugging him even closer to that strong, defined chest. 

Eyes widening, Corrin instinctively moved his hips away in a sharp, jerking motion. The moment he did, Niles chuckled softly, a husky sound that filled up his head, making him feel dizzy. Stroking the back of his neck, lovingly playing with the curls, he pulled Corrin back, bringing his hips closer. Still not quite touching, but uncomfortably close. A little bit more, and they’d be completely flush together. There’d be no wiggling out of it by that point. 

“Oho? What are you hiding from me? Hm?” Niles teased, his voice laced with glee. 

“Nothing.” Corrin responded a bit too quickly, turning his burning face away. Here it comes, the endless teasing. By the time someone found them, he wouldn’t be able to look Niles in the eye for weeks. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Niles asked, his voice suddenly soft and serious, all hints of mirth and playfulness gone. 

“Huh?” Corrin raised his head to look up at Niles in confusion, his heart doing a wild leap up into his throat when their gazes met. His one visible eye was alight with a startingly amount of heat. Pink dusted his cheeks, standing out in vivid contrast to his dusky skin. 

Without loosening his hold or moving away, fingers still weaved through his hair, lightly playing with the soft curls at the base of his neck, Niles quietly spoke up, “Don’t get me wrong. I am really enjoying this but,” he paused then sighed, “I would never force you to do anything you don’t want to.”

Blinking slowly, Corrin cocked his head, “I know. You’re an ass but you’d never be that cruel.” 

Niles snorted, the amusement twinkling once more in his visible eye. Squeezing Corrin a bit more tightly, he offered a lopsided smile, “Well, can’t argue with that. So,” Niles leaned down, bringing their faces even closer together, so close that their noses were almost touching, “do you want me to stop?” 

“Depends.” Corrin responded, struggling to not let the proximity of Niles’s face to his own, nor the tantalizing call of his firm lips affect him, “Where do you plan on going with this?”

“Where do you want me to go with this?” 

Unimpressed, not really wanting to play this game of back and forth, Corrin tried to slide backwards, away from Niles and out of his embrace but a subtle tightening of muscular arms kept him in place. Chuckling low in his chest, mirth dancing in his eye, Niles squeezed him once more to his broad chest. Resting a warm cheek on top of Corrin’s head, small puffs of breath stirring up the stray strands of hair, Niles said, “Give me an inch, and I’ll go a mile, Lord Corrin.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, lifting an eyebrow, “And I’ve told you before: it’s just Corrin. Please stop with the whole ‘Lord’ business.” 

Snuggling closer to Corrin, curling his arms even more tightly, Niles replied, “Let me rephrase: give me a taste, and I’ll want the whole dish.” He slowly rubbed his cheek against the top of Corrin’s head, “Will you allow me that?” 

Corrin remained quiet for a few moments, digesting everything Niles had just said. Heat bloomed inside his chest, rushing up and down his spine, sending little tingling sparks through his veins, his nerves. Staring, wide-eyed, at Niles’s chest, he was halfway expecting for there to be more chuckling from above him, followed by a teasing remark of how he was just kidding, that it was a joke but, when it didn’t come, when the silence continued on, he realized that this wasn’t an act, it wasn’t a ploy. Swallowing hard, wondering if Niles could feel how hot his face was, he asked softly, “Is that a confession, Niles?” 

“That was what it intended to be. Obviously not a very good one if you felt the need to ask.” 

“Tell me clearly, then.” Corrin raised his head, fighting to keep his gaze steady as his eyes met Niles’s. Breathing in deeply, he reached up to very lightly brush the tips of his fingers along the edge of Niles’s jaw, “What is it that you want?” 

“You.” Niles said clearly, the sides of his mouth curling upwards. Bringing their faces close, gently bumping their noses together, he whispered, “Is it not obvious?” 

“Well, it is now.” Corrin murmured, pushing back against him, “I feel the need to point out, though, that this is not actually my definition of romantic.”

“I’ll make it up to you after we get out.” Turning his head slightly so he could gingerly kiss the pads of Corrin’s fingers, he said, “Until then, I’ve got something else in mind.” 

Abruptly pulling him closer, their bodies coming flush together, one arm firmly snaking around his waist, Niles quickly closed the small distance between them, capturing Corrin’s lips in a ravenous, wanting kiss. Jerking a bit in surprise, Corrin’s eyes went wide but he quickly caught up, fervently returning the kiss, anchoring himself to Niles by wrapping his arms around his broad, sturdy waist. Down below, in the area he had desperately tried to hide, he was delighted, as well as relieved, to find that Niles was just as hard and excited as he was. Breathing hard through his nose, excitement swirling around in a dizzying mass in the center of his head, his heart slamming so hard against his chest bone that he could feel the beats reverberating throughout his entire body, pleasure and pressure building up at the base of his stomach, pushing against his groin in an intensely favorable way, Corrin, impatient, wanting more than just a kiss, slithered one hand down towards Niles’s waist. 

A powerful jolt ran through his strong body when Corrin cupped his erection and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jerking away, breaking the kiss, he panted hard, a huge smile spreading across his face as he ground against Corrin’s hand, Niles gasped, “Eager, aren’t we?” 

“I’ve been waiting months.” Corrin retorted without any sharpness, leaning forward to lightly nip at Niles’s throat, loving the delighted shiver that prompted, “Months wondering how you felt about me, months agonizing on whether or not I should be the first to speak so I don’t want to hear any complaints from you.” 

Niles moaned, tilting his head back to give Corrin better access, “Oho, trust me, I’m not complaining. Far from it. However, two can play at that game.” 

His heart leapt up into his throat when Niles’s large, hot hand found his erection. Lovingly caressing it through his trousers, he quickly got him moaning, gasping and panting, his hips unconsciously bucking forward, thrusting against his hand. Grinning widely, heat and lust dancing in his visible eye, Niles leaned down and took his earlobe between his teeth. Nipping gently, sending a bolt of intense pleasure racing down Corrin’s spine, he sucked in a sharp breath when Corrin, fed up with it only being just him, decided to push it a step further. Slipping his hand underneath the hem of Niles’s trousers, he wasted no time in sinking down until the tips of his fingers found coarse pubic hair. A hard, sharp moan rained down onto his head when he wrapped his fingers around Niles’s hot, twitching cock.

Not to be outdone, Niles was quick to return the favor. However, as always, he took it one step further. Wrenching open Corrin’s trousers, he shoved the folds apart until he could easily slip out his soaking wet cock. Gasping loudly when Niles began to fervently, excitedly stroke his length, startled by just how incredible it felt to have Niles’s calloused, hot fingers caressing him, Corrin did his best to keep up but the bolts of pleasure racing up his spine, bursting in his mind in a shower of loud, multicolored sparks was making it so hard to concentrate. Gritting his teeth, struggling to focus, to keep his hand moving, pleasure and heat and pressure coiling tighter and tighter at the base of his groin, threatening to surge out at any moment, Corrin could feel himself getting close. Thankfully, he didn’t seem to be the only one. Overhead, Niles’s pants were becoming more ragged. Tiny jerks shook his hips as he thrust up into Corrin’s hand. Precum was pouring over his hand, making it easier to jerk Niles off. His cock was twitching violently, pulsing every time Corrin slid up to the spongy head. Not long, he thought dizzily, momentarily overwhelmed by a sense of triumphant, not long now. 

Hot breath brushed against his ear. A talented tongue traced the shell before firm lips pressed against his temple in a sweet kiss. Letting out a shaky breath, Niles chuckled under his breath and whispered, “I love you, Corrin.” 

His eyes widened in surprise. Niles’s soft, heartfelt words bounced around in his head, sending shockwaves of golden delight singing through his veins. With a weird, shuddery gasp, he came, back arching, spending himself all over Niles’s hands as he continued to pump, urging every last drop out. Trembling violently, the edges of his vision burning white, toes curling against the soft soil, immense pleasuring overwhelming everything, all thought, all rationality, getting to the point that all he could focus on was it and the sensations of Niles’s hands, Niles’s lips, Niles’s warmth. 

“Not fair.” He panted breathlessly as the last remnants of his orgasm faded away. 

There was no response. Slowly lifting his head, he was first surprised then pleased to find that, sometime during his orgasm, Niles had cum as well. Head bowed, white hair obscuring his features, Niles was visibly shuddering, broad shoulders heaving as he pulled in deep, ragged breaths. Inside his trousers, there was thick, hot liquid all over Corrin’s hand. Slowly pulling his hand out, he flung the excessive fluid off his fingers, feeling slightly guilty that he hadn’t bothered to pull Niles’s cock out. Now, he was going to have to deal with soggy underwear until they got found. Learning forward, Corrin pressed a kiss softly onto Niles warm cheek. Nuzzling him gently, he whispered, “I love you too, Niles.” 

“I don’t know if I can be a man worthy of you.” Niles murmured, his muscular arms curling tightly around Corrin’s smaller frame, “But hearing you say those words,” he slowly raised his head, settling a gaze that was cautiously jubilant, “makes me want to never, ever let you go.” 

Bumping their noses together, Corrin stared up into his one visible eye, “Don’t regret this once we get out of here.” 

Niles snorted, gave Corrin a quick peck on the lips and replied, “I don’t think that’s possible. You’re far too cute for me to regret this.” 

Corrin rolled his eyes, sliding backwards so he could rest against the soft walls of the hole. After tucking his now soft cock back into his trousers, nervous that someone might come along and find him with his dick just hanging out for the whole world to see, he looked up to try to gauge what time it was but it was fruitless. All he could see was bright blue sky, no indication of where the light was coming from. Stretching out his legs a little, grimacing when that prompted a dull twinge of pain, he sighed, “I’m being serious, Niles.” 

“I know.” Niles replied softly. Reaching down, he began to gently massage Corrin’s legs, rubbing the stiff muscles that had been stuck in awkward, uncomfortable positions for too long. Grateful for the attention, Corrin attempted to help out his poor legs by stretching as them out as far as he could, which wasn’t that far, considering the small diameter of the hole. Bending over, Niles placed a soft kiss onto Corrin’s knee, brushing his nose over the clothed skin, and murmured, “Is this really okay?” 

Flicking the top of Niles’s head, Corrin firmly responded, “If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t have said that I loved you. Or are you saying that you’re uncertain whether or not you love me back?” 

Niles head shot up, his visible eye widened in alarm. Squeezing Corrin’s leg, he frowned and said, “I’m not uncertain. I do love you.” 

Shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly, Corrin replied, “Then it’s fine.”

“Just like that?” Niles asked, raising one eyebrow. 

Letting his annoyance show on his face at this conversation was still going on, Corrin huffed through his nose, “Are you unsatisfied with something?” 

“No.” Niles said softly, his voice heavy with warmth and joy. Closing the small distance between them, running one large, calloused hand up Corrin’s chest, the other sneaking around to his back, tugging him firmly back to a beefy chest, he leaned down to kiss him, pressing their lips together in a firm seal. Pulling back with a soft gasp, he whispered, “I’ve waited so long for this. I’m never going to let you go.” 

Wrapping his arms around Niles’s neck, he squeezed him close, and murmured, “We’re in agreement, then.” 

“We are.” Niles replied, his visible eye twinkling, “Now!”  
Abruptly, he got to his feet, pulling Corrin up with him. Yelping in surprise, eyes going wide in confusion as Niles gathered him up in his arms. Slightly dizzy from all the suddenness of everything going on, he could only watch mutely as Niles, with a big smile on his face, tossed him over his broad shoulder, one hand landing firmly in the middle of his back, and began to climb up out of the hole. Mouth hanging open, the bottom of the hole getting further and further away as Niles gracefully hurried upwards. Within moments, his butt was resting on solid ground. Kneeling beside him, looking quite proud with himself, Niles brushed his hands together, dislodging all the dirt sticking to his skin. 

“Before you get upset,” he said, noticing the expression on Corrin’s face, which was a mixture of amazement and agitation, “yes, I could get us out at any time but if I had done that,” Niles held his hands out in a ‘what can you do’ gesture, “we never would have had our special moment.” 

“We could have had our special moment anywhere other than a hole! My legs feel like they’re dead!” Corrin sighed in exasperation, struggling up to his feet. He was able to stand for just a moment before the stiffness, the weakness in his legs sent him tumbling down. In one quick, graceful movement, Niles caught him easily, gathering him up in his arms once more. 

“I know, I know.” Niles soothed him, a wide grin on his face, “I promise I’ll make it up to you.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Corrin muttered, stretching his legs out with a pronounced grimace, “Can we please go take a bath now?” 

“Ooh, is that an invitation?” Niles teased, smooching his forehead. 

“Obviously.” Corrin replied with a roll of his eyes, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards when Niles blushed. 

“Well,” Niles cleared his throat, his grin goofier now, “lets be off, then.” 

With that, he set off back towards the barracks. Relaxing into his hold, Corrin lightly played with the fluffy hair at the base of Niles’s neck. Honestly, the last thing he expected was to get a confession while stuck in a hole but, he supposed, that kind of thing suited Niles, and himself, really. He had a feeling that, when he was asked about how Niles confessed to him, and he told this story, no one was going to be surprised that that was how it played out. With a small smile, he rested his cheek on Niles’s broad shoulder. Yeah, it definitely wasn’t the most romantic scene in the world but it worked out just fine, which he supposed was what really mattered in the end.


End file.
